5 Times to Make FitzMack Fitzmack
by sinceresapphire
Summary: Five times Fitz tried to tell Mack he was in love with him and one time that he did.


Disclaimer: I don't own Aos

* * *

><p><strong><span>One<span>**

The realization that he was in love with Mack and not with Jemma felt like someone tossed a bucket of water on him. At first, he thought that he was only attached to the mechanic because he was the only person in the base who treated him like a person. However, after all the video game sessions and desire to be in his presence once Jemma returned, made him think.

So now, all that he has to do was tell Mack how he felt. This wasn't going to turn out well, he could already tell.

Fitz managed to work up the courage but the problem was, the men were never alone. There was no way he'd do this in front of people especially Hunter and Skye, who kept telling him to get it over with and put everyone out of their misery.

"Hey Turbo, got somethin' on your mind?"

The engineer turned at the sudden noise.

"Um, yeah…actually, I have um, something to tell you."

"Okay man, I'm listen'. Go ahead."

The expectant look on Mack's face as he crossed his arms and leaned against the table was distracting.

Only, when he went to speak, the words were stuck in his throat. Fitz thought that he looked like a fish.

"Um…well, look…..I can't…I can't do this right now."

Then the engineer turned and fled from the garage.

**Two**

The pair was working on a project together; something straight forward but involving several parts made up of smaller parts so all hands on deck were needed.

Fitz looked up as he was going to say something but Mack was biting his lower lip and it was distracting.

Sensing the other man looking at him, Mack looked over and grinned.

"You know Turbo, a picture would last longer."

Rolling his eyes, the Scotsman decided this would be a good time to try making his confession again.

However, the door to the garage opened with a bang.

The pair looked over and saw Bobbi approaching.

"Hey, you guys at a point where I can steal Mack away for a bit?"

Mack looked down at their project then at Fitz before turning to their friend and nodded.

"Sure. What's up, Bobbi?"

The woman let out a sigh.

"Hunter's being a super idiot again."

The pair shared a look as the engineer tried to not let his jealousy and frustration get the better of him.

"I'll be back later and we can finish this, Turbo."

Fitz did the only thing he could, he nodded.

**Three**

It was one of those days when Fitz didn't feel like dealing with anyone. So, instead of working in the lab with Mack and Simmons, he was working on a tablet in his room. The designs were good but not quite right. He looked up for a moment and realized he had spent several hours working without knowing it. Then his stomach decided to interrupt.

Fitz walked to the kitchen as he tried to figure out to make to eat when he heard Mack's voice.

"Hey Turbo. Where've you been? I tried checking in the lab a few times today but they said you weren't there."

Seeing the worry on the face of the man he loves, Fitz knew he had to tell him.

"I was working on designs on my tablet in my room; quieter in there."

The relief on the mechanic's face made him want to tell him about how he felt.

"There you are, Fitz. I need you in the lab so we can move onto phase two of the tests. Oh hey, Mack."

Simmons walked down the hallway briskly before looping her arm around Fitz'.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting something."

Before either man could answer, his stomach spoke up.

"Fitz, when was the last time you ate? Come on, I'll make you your favorite sandwich then we can get to work."

The woman started dragging him away; Mack looked amused.

"We'll catch up later, Turbo," he shouted after them.

**Four and Five**

The team was getting ready to check out the underground city. Bobbi and Coulson had just arrived as Fitz, Mack and Simmons were preparing the gear.

Fitz couldn't get what Skye had said earlier about having a bad feeling that something was going to happen or at least, that's what Simmons had said. Looking down into the cavern, he really hoped his favorite hacker was wrong.

"Alright Turbo, time to get this party started."

Watching Mack go over the edge, Fitz opened his mouth to say something. But suddenly, things started happening faster than he could keep up and before he knows it, he has a gun pointed at Mack. Only one thought was going through his mind….he wished that he told Mack that he was in love with him.

Several hours later, Fitz is standing outside of Mack's medical room and watching the other man sleep. This was the first time since the team made it back to the Bus that he came to see the man he loved. Earlier, he was needed to help Simmons run blood tests on Mack, Skye ad Trip but part of him, was hiding away. The regret of not telling Mack his feelings was eating at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fitz could see Skye gesturing for him to go into Mack's room with her free hand as the clutches Trip's tightly.

The engineer took a deep breath then entered the room. Immediately, he heads over to the chair next to the bed he was sure had been occupied by Bobbi for most of the night until Hunter made her leave to get some real sleep. As he sat down, he took in the sight of the sleeping Mack. He didn't think that this was right.

"I hate this, Mack. I hate that I couldn't tell you how I feel….I am in love with you."

The mechanic slept on, snoring lightly and totally unaware of Fitz' presence at his side.

**And the one time that he did**

Thirty-six hours after the visit to the underground city and Mack had been released to go back to his normal routine.

Fitz knew that this was his second chance and both of them deserved this.

Luckily, he managed to get Mack alone in the garage.

"Hey Turbo. You've got that look on your face like you're trying to figure out a puzzle."

Letting out a sigh, Fitz met his gaze.

"I've something to tell you but I don't know how to tell you."

"Is it the thing you've been trying to tell me the last few days? Seems kinda important. You know, I won't judge you."

Deciding to do it like he was taking off a band aid, Fitz took another deep breath.

"I love you…I'm in love with you, Mack."

He bit his lip as he waited for the other man's reaction.

Once Mack got over his shock, a familiar grin blossomed on his face.

"Wish you would of told the others to shove of earlier, so I could do this sooner."

The taller man cupped his face with both hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"So, does this mean you feel the same?"

"Yeah Turbo, I'm in love with you too."


End file.
